Child Breeder
by Marik's girl
Summary: Prince Zuku marries Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe to unite their nations. But there is just one small problem. Yue is barren, thus she cannot give birth to any children. So to solve this problem, the princess comes up with a solution. Why does it involve Katara?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.

Note: This is my first Avatar the last airbender story. I finally saw the last airbender movie and it made me want to write something about it. I know that Zuku does not end up with Katara... but I wish that they had! Sigh.

**Child Breeder?**  
Written by: Marik's girl

Prologue

Katara was glad that she was able to see her dear friend again. Ever since the white haired princess of the Northern Water Tribe married the prince of the Fire Nation; She was unable to see her friend again. So she was truly happy that she could see the princess again. But she was not expecting this to happen.

"What...?" Katara blinked her blue colored eyes at her dear friend and princess of the water nation. Maybe she was dreaming? She tried pinching herself and only felt a slight pinch of pain. ' Nope, I'm awake. ' But she hoped that it was a dream, she really wished that it was a dream. Why would the princess of the water tribe ask her to bare the child of the next heir of the fire nation? Maybe her ears are clocked... The white haired princess looked at her brown haired friend. She sighed; not knowing what really possessed her to even ask such a thing. "Katara... I am barren." Yue said softly and Katara's eyes widen at her words. "Prince Zuku will not be crown fire lord if I cannot give him a heir. I am his wife, but what use is a wife that cannot give birth?" Katara saw the deep sadness go across the princess face. "I can understand that... I think... but why do you want me to bare his children? I am no princess and I am not his wife."

"Yes, I do know that. But if I am not able to somehow give him a heir within the next year... are peace treaty will end and war will once again come between are nations. So that is why I must find a girl of the water tribe to bare his child. I know that they would not accept one of my servants. Someone of high ranking will only do." said Yue. Katara only frowned. They would brake a treaty because Yue could not give birth? Were they really sure that Yue was barren? Maybe she was just having a hard time getting pregnant? "With all due respect Yue, I have no high rank. Why would the fire nation even want a child from me..."

"You are the chieftain's daughter and a water bender... the only female water bender left in our nation; You are also my closest friend that I trust to be with the prince." Katara looked away and a slight blush formed on her dark skin. She didn't want to become some kind of breeder... but if Yue was unable to find someone to bare the princes child or children; war would start once again. In her heart, Katara knew that she had no choice in the matter. It didn't matter that she did not even know the prince or the fact that she did not love him. All that mattered was peace. What she really felt did not matter at all. Besides it was not like she was in love with anyone. To sacrifice herself for the good of others were better then her own desires.

"I am only doing this because of peace and because you are my friend."

The princess smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you Katara!" she said with glee. ' I just hope nothing bad will come of this. '

**End Prologue **


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

**Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon.**

**Note:** I can't believe got as many reviews as I did... ^.^ Thanks guys and thanks for all the favs and alerts as well. And also to let everyone know, this is my very first Zutara fan fic that I have ever done. So for those that like this story, I hope that you continue to enjoy it.

**Thanks to:** katara-zuko1714, Quickread123, Hollywhisper of ShadowClan, raidersfan777, OuttahereSpiderLin, MaximumRider1499, kairi-Sparda, AnimeFan22198

_**Chapter One**_  
**Meeting The Prince**

"A peasant? You can't be serious Yueh!" prince Zuko of the fire nation glared at his wife. He would not be having **sex** with a water tribe peasant! "Please Zuko, she is my friend and she is the chieftains daughter of her village. I would not trust anyone else... and she is a water bender." she explained. Zuko raised his non-burnt eyebrow. "A water bender? A female water bender? I thought women water benders no longer exited." he said as he stared at his wife. "Katara is the last female water bender and very close to becoming a master." He was surprised to hear this. If she was a bender - that did change things... but she was still a peasant. Yueh looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. He let out a sigh a he closed his eyes. "Fine." he finally replied, she smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you Zuko!" he open his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his wife; he hoped that he was making the right choice.

**::::**

"Katara! You can't be serious!" Katara sighed at her big brothers outburst, she had figured that Sokka would make a big deal about it - especially when it concern her. She then looked at her brother. "I am being serious, Sokka." she replied as she stared at him with a bored look on her face. Sokka mouth dropped open; "**W-what!** But he is the prince of the fire nation! Do you not remember what the fire nation did?" before Sokka could say anything else, Katara interrupted him. "Sokka, we have to forget the past on what the fire nation did. I am only doing this for peace of our nations... and for Yueh." she said softly at the last part. Sokka looked down at the ground. ' Yueh... the fire nation took her away from me ' the water tribe promised princess Yueh to prince Zuko of the fire nation. They had married when they were fifteen - Sokka was torn apart when he heard the news that she was getting married to prince Zuko... after all, Sokka was in love with princess Yueh of the northern water tribe.

"Katara..." she looked at her brother expecting him to say that she cannot go. He looked up at her with a determine look in his blue eyes. "I'm going with you." Katara's eyes widen at what he said. "What! You can't be serious! You hate the fire nation, besides I do not need to have anyone their with me - I will be save-" "I will not have my sister going their alone, you are only going their to bare his son, right? I should be the one to protect you!" She stared at her brother with wide eyes - she had never seen him act like this before... but was that only reason why he want to go? She knew of his feels for the princess of the northern water tribe; he hated the fire nation... but he hated prince Zuko even more because he was Yueh's husband. "That is a good idea." both teenagers looked at the entrance of the tent they were in - their stood there father Hakoda chief of the water tribe. "Father!" Katara looked at her father with a puzzled look on her face. "You don't serious think that Sokka should go!" "I do." was his answer and Katara's mouth hanged open as she stared at her father with disbelief at what he just said. "Katara, close your mouth - its not lady like." she could swear that she heard humor in his voice...

She closed her mouth and looked at her father. "Father, I can make it on my own just fine - I do not need anyone to watch over me-" she was interrupted by her father. "Katara, you are only fourteen and you are young. I do not want anything bad to happen to you while you are in the fire nation. So Sokka **will** be going with you... he is your brother after all and it is his duty to protect his sister at all cost. Understood?" Katara only nodded. She watched as her father left the tent and looked over her shoulder when she felt strong hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine." he said with a smile. But even as he said those words, Katara was not to sure about it... oh somebody help her!

**:::::**

Zuko was becoming annoyed... very _**annoyed!**_ It had been announced that not only the water tribe peasant was coming but also her elder brother. Having to deal with the girl was one thing, but having to deal with her brother as well - someone might as well burn the other side of his face. Yueh walked up to her husband and saw the sour look on his face. "Zuko, are you alright?" she asked with concern clearly in her voice. He sighed and stayed silent for a moment before he turned to his wife. "I'm fine Yueh, just thinking over things. Nothing for you to worry about." she gave him I-know-your-lying look, but she didn't say anything. Then a fire nation guard came into the room they are in (Yueh and Zuko's room.) he bowed. "My prince, they have arrived." Yueh smiled brightly. "Where are they?" she asked. "In the guest room, my princess." she clasp her hands together and her smile widen and her eyes sparkled at the news. "Thank you, you may leave." she said in a polite manner. He nodded his head. "As you wish, princess." with that he left the room. She looked up at Zuko with her beautiful smile. "They are finally here! I want you to finally met Katara - and Sokka, her brother." he only nodded as he followed his wife out of there room.

**:::::**

"Sokka, will you stop being so nervous?" Katara asked as she raised a brown colored eyebrow at her brother. "I can't help it!" he whined. "This the first time in a year since I've seen Yueh!" Katara rolled her eyes at this. "I would hold your tongue if I were you." she said with a sour look on her face. He looked at his sister in surprise. "What?" he asked. She sighed."Sokka, there is a reason why I did not want you to with me and its not about protecting me." said said softly; his blue eyes widen slightly at her words - he knew what she meant. She was talking about Yueh... he was no fool, he knew that his sister knew about his feelings for Yueh and the reason why she did not want him with her was because those feelings would get in the way. Yueh was married, she could not be with him. It was better off if Katara had come by herself. "Katara!" Katara looked away from her brother and looked in front of her, she stood up when she saw her friend. Her beautiful long white hair swayed as she walked up to Katara. She is wearing a red and gold dress but it clashed with her mocha skin. Yueh hugged Katara. "Its good to see you again." she said with a smile. Katara smiled as she hugged her friend back. "Its good to see you too."

Yueh then blinked as she let go of Katara. Their sitting a foot was away from her was Sokka, Katara's older brother. He look... the same - after all it wasn't that long since she had seen him. He still had part of his hair in a pony tail, while the rest was shaved. His eyes are blue and his skin is a mocha color. He is still wearing his traditional water tribe outfit which was a light blue and white tunic and blue pants underneath, with knee-high brown boots and a boomerang tied to his back, along with white wrappings around his wrists. "Sokka?" she asked in a quite tone, she let go of Katara and went over to him. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous way. "Hello princess Yueh." then before before the young warrior knew it, the princess hugged him and his eyes widen. "Its good to see you Sokka." a smile graced his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. ' This is not a good thing... what if the prince sees them? ' thought Katara as she stared at the two.

But unknown to Katara, prince Zuko was already in the room when it happen... sure he wasn't exactly pleased at what was going on between the water peasant and his wife, but he did trust her and as she told him - they are very good friends, she had known Katara and Sokka since they were kids and they grew up together. Trying to get his thought straighten out, he looked over at the girl - Katara - of the water tribe. He was a bit surprised at what he saw. The only girl/women that was from the water nation that he knew was his wife - Yueh. But Katara did not have white hair, no her hair was a pretty brown color. Her hair was braided all the way down to her hips, while part of her hair was looped on each side. And from the side off her mocha colored skin, he could tell that her eyes are blue... and he wounder if all water nation people had blue eyes. Her outfit was about the same as her brothers, only she had light blue short sleeves of the tunic looking outfit; and instead of the length of it going above her knees, it went down all the way above her ankles. And on both sides of the outfit was a slit that went up to thigh. Baggy blue pants and brown ankle boots, around her wrists are white wrappings. She was different looking, compared to what he was use to seeing, but she was not ugly... but she was not the most beautiful creature that he had seen either - she was just plain looking. But he suppose that she would do, and besides Yueh trusts her - other wise he would not even think of laying with another women. But as he looked at her, he knew that she was no women... she was younger looking then both him and Yueh, and he wondered how old she was? He then heard himself speak up.

"Are you Katara?" He asked; he saw the tension in her when he said her name. Yueh and Sokka parted from each other and looked at the prince and Katara faced the prince of the fire nation. Something caught Zuko's eyes when she faced him. A blue choker and what looked like a coin with the water nation symbol on it. When women wore a necklace like that, it meant that they were engaged to be married. He then saw nodded her and she bowed. "I am Katara of the water tribe. I am honored to be here, prince Zuko." She then looked up at him and she had to stop herself from gasping. He had a burnt scar that almost covered his entire right side of his face and she wondered how he got such a scar? He wasn't much older then she was, at least that was what she thought. But besides that, he looked very good looking. His black short hair was slightly messy looking and his eyes are a gold color, a color she had never seen before. He is wearing red and gold long sleeve robe like outfit that came to his thighs, a gold sash around his waist to hold it together and red baggy pants and red and gold ankle boots. Yueh walked away from Sokka as Katara looked at the prince and she hugged his arm, he looked at his wife and saw the smile on her face.

Katara then stood straight and moved her hand towards her brother while still looking at the prince. "This is my older brother, Sokka." Sokka bowed. "I am honored to be here as well, prince Zuko." Yes Sokka was glad to be here, but it was because he could see Yueh... but he did not like Zuko and he really hated the fact that he was going to lay with his sister. But he wouldn't let her know. "Girl, are you engaged?" Zuko question with a flat tone. Katara's mouth open and then she close it. "_**Excuse me?**_" ' Where in the world did being engage come from? And what is with the attitude? ' thought Katara clear shocked. Sokka and Yueh were just as shock at what he said. "Zuko?" Yueh asked - Zuko only ignored her. "I said are you engaged?" he repeated. Katara's right eye twitch. ' Katara... _**do not blow up in his face!**_ ' "No." she said flatly. Zuko raised his left eyebrow at her tone. "Then why do you wear a engagement necklace?" he asked. Katara blinked. "Engagement... necklaces?" she then looked down and touch her necklace that was around her neck. "OH! You mean this? My mother gave it to before she died. I am not engaged to anyone."

Zuko stared at her for a moment. So that is what it was, he was glad for the most part that she was not engaged to anyone - he wouldn't take her to his bed if she was promised to someone. "Zuko?" he was brought back to reality when he heard Yueh's voice. "I'm fine, do not worry." was his reply. Yueh stared at her husband, she felt that something was bothering him... was it the whole the situation with the heir that needed to be born and the fact that she could not bare said child? And now he had to lay with another women that was not his wife to bare his child? Yueh wasn't stupid, she knew he was worried about it. Even though there marriage was arrange, he wanted to stay fateful to her to the very end... even if there was no love. She was his wife after all. And now it was coming down to this because she was barren. It wasn't as if he was cheating on her, this was a duty that had to be done... but she knew that he would rather not lay with another women then his wife.

She after all was the one that suggested that an heir come from another water tribe girl - so that war would not brake between the two nations once again. But what puzzled her was the question he asked if Katara was engaged? Did it really matter if she was or not? Of course Yueh would've never asked Katara if she was engaged... but at the same time, she might had to anyways. There was no other princess of the water nation but Yueh, and she knew that the fire lord would not accept just any water tribe girl. She had to be someone to give his son a strong heir. And that is why she asked Katara. Sure she was no princess, but she was the chieftains daughter of her tribe. She was also a water bender, as was her mother before she died. And not only that, she is also a master herself - and she is only fourteen. She was glad that Katara had agreed. She knew that Katara did not like the fire nation because of what they did to her mother... but she knew that Katara was trying to push that away and not think of the past and only think of the future.

Peace between nations.

Then a idea came to Yueh and she smiled at her husband. "Zuko! Why don't the two of you get to know each other, while I show Sokka around?" she said as she let go of his arm. "What!" both Katara and Zuko said in unison. Yueh said nothing as she dragged Sokka away from the dumbfound duo. They both blinked then looked at each other. Katara blushed and looked away. What was Yueh thinking? Zuko sighed, clearly annoyed. He really did not know what Yueh was thinking... what was the point for him and this girl to get to _know_ each other? After she gave him a son, their would be no need for her. She could would be sent home. But a part of him would rather not do that - after all she would be the child's mother - not Yueh. She did have a right to be with her child... but his father did not see it that way. He just wanted to see a new heir to the fair nation and get rid of the girl that gave birth to Zuko's son.

He then looked over at Katara; in away, he felt sorry for the water tribe girl. Having to go through this. But there was nothing that he could do. He cursed his father! If he had his way, he would just have Azula get married to a water tribe man and she could bare a son. But this all fell on his shoulder and he could do nothing about it. But maybe getting to know her wouldn't be so bad.

"Katara." She jumped at his voice. ' Chill Katara! He is not going to do anything to you - at least not yet... ' she turn to him and forced a smile. "Yes, prince Zuko?" she asked. "We will be going to the garden, I will be setting some ground rules that you must know of, among other things." he said with a straight face and she swallowed hard. "O-of course, prince Zuko." with that she followed the prince towards the garden.

**End Chapter One**

Yes... short chapters... but at least its a chapter XD This took forever to do! Zuko's uncle will most likely appear in the next chapter and maybe Azula as well. Not sure yet. Question! Do you think I should pair Sokka and Yueh together or Sokka and Azula? Or do a Yueh/Sokka/Azula? Let me know pleases! I would love to hear from you, reviews make the world go around :D


End file.
